high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Katerea Leviathan
Katerea Leviathan was one of the three leaders of the Old Satan Faction. She was a descendant of the original Leviathan. Appearance Katerea was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes (blue-grey in anime). She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.Highschool DxD Anime Season 2 Episode 11 Personality Katerea hated the current Satans, believing that they were defiling the name of Satan itself. Furthermore, she wished to cause destruction and chaos to the world to rebuild it into a new world under the rule of herself and the other descendants of the original Satans with the administration meant to create a new world where the system, laws and doctrine suit the ideology of the Old Satan Faction. History She and the other descendants of the original Satans (except Vali) believed that the current Devil system was mistaken and sought to change it by killing the current Satans and taking control of the Underworld. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She appeared in Volume 4 during the meeting of the Three Factions, attempting to kill both Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan but fought against Azazel instead after the latter made fun of herHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 4 Khaos Brigade Part 1. While both sides were equally matched in the initial stages of the fight (due to Katerea absorbing Ophis' snake), the battle is overturned by the sudden betrayal of Vali Lucifer. Despite this, she was still defeated by Azazel who revealed his Artificial Sacred Gear. In a final act of desperation, she converted her arm into indestructible tentacles and activated a powerful self-destruction magic spell, to which Azazel responds by cutting off his hand, telling her "I'll give you a hand, at least". He then stabbed Katerea with a light spear, effectively killing her. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the original Leviathan, Katerea possesses an impressive amount of demonic power and is shown to be efficient in using her demonic powers. She was able to fight Azazel on an equal level when powered-up with Ophis' snake. Though despite this Azazel defeated her rather easily after activating the balance breaker of his artificial sacred gear, Down Fall Dragon Spear. *'Self-Destruct Spell': Katerea activated this spell when she lost to Azazel, intending to take Azazel with her to death. However, Azazel discarded his one arm without any care and killed her before she could use the spell to kill him.Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 4 Life 5 Part 2 Tentacle Arms: Katerea can elongate the length of her arms as well as her fingers which she turns them into even more arms to be able restrain her opponent's movements. Flight: Being a Devil, Katerea is able to fly using her wings.Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 1 Life 2 Part 1 Trivia *Katerea is the only one of the four descendants of the original Satans who is female. **Which, coincidentally is the same as the present Four Great Satans, with both females holding the name "Leviathan". *Katerea's name is derived from the names of two female characters from the Gundam TV series; Katejina Loos and Lady Une.Ishibumi's twitter *Katerea is the first Satan descendant to be killed, the second being Creuserey, and third being Shalba. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Deceased